pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombot Drone Engineer (PvZ:LW)
Zombot Drone Engineer is the third new zombie encountered in Rock Beach in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World, first appearing on Level 7A. Upon reaching the 9th column, Zombot Drone Engineer will remain stationary, and start to pilot a Zombot Drone towards your plants (but only in the same lane) using his remote, which has a random function (check Zombot Drone’s page for more info). When the Zombot Drone is defeated, Zombot Drone Engineer will drop his remote and progress through the lawn normally (when he is defeated before his drone is, the drone will automatically be defeated, since no one is piloting it). If there are no plants in his lane, he will progress normally (without dropping his remote), and, if his Drone is already on the lawn, the Drone will remain stationary until another plant is placed in front of it (however, this won’t be the case if the Drone’s function is to act like a normal zombie), in which the zombie will remain stationary and control his drone with his remote again. Almanac entry Zombot Drone Engineer Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Pilots a drone to breach your defenses. Special: Pilots a Zombot Drone that has a random function. Zombot Drone Engineer’s lazy when it comes to naming his creations, literally all of them are called ‘Zombot Drone’. He kinda regrets doing that, cause now he has no idea which drone’s the one he made that was supposed to fire lasers everywhere. But oh well, he’s feeling lucky with whatever drone he’s brought with him. Encounters Rock Beach: Levels 7A, 9A, 12A, 15A, 2B, 4B, 1C, 3C, 1D and 5D. Shroom Moors: Levels 3A, 7A, 10A, 13A, 2B and 2C. Strategies Note: This strategy focuses on dealing with the Zombot Drone Engineer himself. To see how to deal with his Drone, click here. Trying to go for the Engineer himself isn't much of an easy task, as he would always hide at the back of the horde, plus, his drone can act as a shield against straight projectiles, meaning that the drone will most likely get defeated before he is. However, if you are to prefer taking out the Engineer before his Drone can do harm to your defenses, the best option would be to use instant-kills (e.g. Cherry Bomb). This is especially good if there are multiple Engineers grouped together, and so all of their Drones can be disabled immediately. However, it is recommended that the Drone is targeted first, since the Drone is the main threat, plus, it exposes itself more to your defenses. Go to Zombot Drone's page to see how that can be done. Gallery ZDE With remote.png|Zombot Drone Engineer (HD) ZDE Without remote.png|Without his remote ZDE First degrade.png|First degrade ZDE Second degrade.png|Second degrade ZDE Third degrade.png|Third degrade Controlling the drone.png|Controlling Zombot Drone ZDE Idling.gif|Idling Click here to return to the main article for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Category:Zombies Category:Zombies with Protected Toughness Category:Zombies with basic speed Category:PvZ:LW content